JC 619's Super Awesome Review Special 2
by JC 619
Summary: Once again, JC 619 Reviews something. What does he review this time? Only one way to find out, Read it.


JC 619 Appears with a birthday hat and a noisemaker. Okay today (July 20) is my Birthday. _Blows noisemaker. _Anyway, Here is my Review of something I don't think any Author has done before so I hope you all like it. I only own my Self Insert, and Nothing else.

* * *

JC 619 is seen sitting behind a Table much like a certain Critic.

"Hello, I'm JC 619, and this is my Super Awesome Review Special!" announced JC 619.

JC 619 is about to kick the Desk away when suddenly, A Man with Blue Hair Glasses man wearing a Business Suit appears.

"I represent The Simpsons Television Program, and I am here to deliever a Cease and Desist to this Particular Couch Opening." stated the Lawyer as he showed JC 619 some papers. He then leaves. JC 619 then whips out a Cell Phone.

"Guys, Go to Plan B." stated JC 619 as the screen fades to black.

Suddenly, A Blue beam pops up with the words **JC 619'S Super Awesome Review Special 2**" appears as Futurama Theme Plays. A byline then appears reading "**100% Brony Free**." JC 619 then flies throughout a Futuristic City filled with Flying Cars, Rocket Ships, and other Futuristic Items. A Giant TV Screen then shows a Scene from Steamboat Sratchy plays until JC 619 accidentally crashes into the Screen, Breaking it.

(Narrator: 1 Hour Later)

JC 619 is sitting behind the Table again as he brushes off some Glass on his shoulder.

"Okay then, Anyway we all know that Video Games are awesome right?" asked JC 619.

"YEAH!" replied the Audience.

"And Movies are awesome right?" asked JC 619.

"YEAH!" replied the Audience.

"And Video Games based on Movies are awesome right?" asked JC 619 again.

"Eh, Varies from Game to Game." replied most of the Auidence.

"So that must means that Movies based on Video Games are awesome right?" asked JC 619.

"Right?" asked a confused JC 619.

(Edge: WWWRRROOONNNGGG!, Lex Luthor: WRONG!, Dr. Cox: Wrong, Wrong, Wrong, Wrong... Wrong, Wrong, Wrong, Wrong... You're Wrong, You're Wrong, You're Wrong!)

"Okay then, Didn't need to overkill it." replied JC 619.

(Movie Posters for DOOM, Super Mario Brothers, Resident Evil Series, TEKKEN, Dead or Alive, Mortal Kombat Series and Street Fighter are seen)

"I mean it seems that everytime a Video Game-based Movie comes out, It's either a Financial Failure, A Critical Failure, A Fanbase Failure, Any combination, or even all of the Options." stated JC 619.

"I actually have 2 reasons as to why this allways seems to happen." said JC 619.

"The First is of course the Movie Studios." said JC 619.

"I mean they tend to follow the same formula for every Video Game based Movie: Take a Popular Game, Hire an A-List Actor or Actress to be in it, Add some Major Explosions or Special Effects, and expect a Big Cash Payoff." explained JC 619.

"The other is actually Video Games themselves." followed JC 619.

(Stewie: Say WHAAAT?)

"Video Games don't have the same narrative as Books, Shows, and other Films. Many of the Character's actions are determined by the Player themself." explained JC 619.

"Anyway, Today I am going to Review a Video Game Based Movie that many people tend to think is the Best of the Breed, and what some believe is the Best Video Game Movie of all time." said JC 619.

"Today, I am Reviewing... WRECK-IT RALPH!" said JC 619.

Suddenly, Mickey Mouse appears next to JC 619 holding a Baseball Bat.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Today, I am Reviewing: Disney's WRECK-IT RALPH!" said JC 619 as Mickey Mouse smiled, and walked away.

(Wreck-It, Wreck-It Ralph by Buckner & Garcia Plays as Scenes from the Movie are shown)

"When I first heard about this Film, I was abit skeptical about how Disney (aka the Company that could warp the Jamestown Settlement into a Disney Renaissanse Film that won an Oscar for Best Song) could succeed on a topic in which others have failed miserably." said JC 619.

"That changed however when I saw the Trailer for Wreck-It Ralph." said JC 619.

(Gumball: WHOAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S BEAUTIFUL! I CAN FEEL IT! I'M TOTALLY LEARNING SOMETHINGTHINGTHINGTHINGTHINGTHINGTHING)

"Yeah, I had Blue Screen of Death too after that." said JC 619

"Anyway, I knew I had to go see this Film, and See if it was that Epic." said JC 619.

"So does this Film deserve a High Score or is it Game Over?" questioned JC 619.

"Well grab a roll of quarters, and hold onto your Joystick as we get ready to play..." announced JC 619 until.

(Paperman is shown)

"Paperman." said semi-confused JC 619.

(Scenes from the Short Play)

"Well I should mention the short that came before the Movie since I admit that it was pretty good." said JC 619.

"The Story is about a Man & Woman who meet at a Train Station with the only thing the man getting from her is a piece of paper with the her Lip Print on it." explained JC 619.

"No, She's not a jerk or anything, He was just unable to get her name or number due to him being distracted." said JC 619.

"Later on we see the man working as a Paper Pusher, and sees that the Woman he met is an Office in a Building across from his." added JC 619.

"So how does he get her attention?" asked JC 619.

"By throwing Paper Airplanes towards the Building of course." answered JC 619.

"Okay, While it sounds silly, This Story is done right in alot of ways." stated JC 619.

"For one thing, The Animation is pretty well done. They used a method called Mending in which they took a 2 Dimensional Design, and then built a 3 Dimensional Design upon it like Skin & Muscles on a Bone." explained JC 619.

"What also works is that the Short is done in mostly Black & White with the Color used being the Red on the Woman's Lips, and the Lip Print on the Piece of Paper." added JC 619.

"But what makes the story stand out well is that they don't use dialogue to tell the Story, and they let the Character's Actions do the work which works very well in these kinds of Shorts I mean it's done well for the PIXAR Shorts." explained JC 619.

"I won't reveal what happens at the end, but I say definetely check this Short out where ever you can find it, It's a Great Short from a Great Company." concluded JC 619.

"Okay then, Grab a Roll of Quarters, and hold onto your Joystick as we get ready to play **Wreck-It Ralph!"** announced JC 619.

(Shows an 8-Bit Version of Walt Disney Animation Studios Logo)

"Okay that is pretty funny right there." giggled JC 619.

"So the Movie begins at Litwak's Arcade as we see the Game Fix-It Felix Jr." said JC 619.

"We then get abit of introduction from our Main Character Wreck-It Ralph who is voiced by John C. Reilly." stated JC 619.

(Wreck-It Ralph: My name's Ralph, and I'm a bad guy. Uh, let's see...I'm 9 feet tall, I weigh 643 pounds, got a bit of a temper on me.)

"My Hobbies include Wrecking things, Smashing things, and... Oh yeah.. Peforming Magic Shows." said JC 619 as he was imitating Ralph's Voice.

"We also get to know abit of what his Game is about, and of course the Hero of the Game: Fix-It Felix Jr." continued JC 619.

(Wreck-It Ralph: I wreck things, professionally. I mean, I'm very good at what I do. Probably the best I know. Thing is, fixing's the name of the game. Literally. Fix-It Felix Jr. So yeah, naturally, the guy with the name Fix-It Felix is the good guy. He's nice enough as good guys go. Definitely fixes stuff really well. But, uh, if you got a magic hammer from your father, how hard can it be? If he was a regular contractor, carpenter guy, I guarantee you, you will not be able to fix the damage that I do as quickly.)

"Anyway, The Game usually ends with Felix getting a Medal for his heroism while Ralph gets chucked off the Building, and gives a Giant Mud puddle below a Facial High Five." said JC 619.

(Wreck-It Ralph: For thirty years I have been doing this, and I have seen a lot of other games come and go. It's sad. Think about those guys at Asteroids? Boom, gone. Centipede? Who knows where that guy is, You Know?)

"Frogger? Threw himself infront of a Bus Years ago." said JC 619 again mimicking Ralph's Voice.

(Wreck-It Ralph: Look, a steady arcade gig is nothing to sneeze at, I'm very lucky. It's just, I gotta say, it becomes kinda hard to love your job when no one seems to like you for doing it.)

"After the Day is done, The Characters in all the Games kinda kick back, and relax after a Hard Days work as for Ralph... He ends up living in a Dump." explained JC 619.

(Ralph: And, When I say a dump, I don't mean like a shabby place. I mean an actual Dump where the garbage goes and a bunch of bricks and smashed building parts That's what I call home.)

"So each night Ralph pretty much sleeps in a pile of mashed Bricks, and watches how Felix is praised by the Nicelanders.

(Ralph: Sometimes I think man, It sure must be nice being the Good Guy.)

"Wow, I wonder if any of those Disney Villains feels the same way." wondered JC 619.

"Nah!" replied Lion's Edge as he popped his head up from under JC 619's Desk, and then quickly descends below.

"So it turns out that Ralph is explaining his plight at what seems to be a Video Game version of Alcohol Awareness but with..." said JC 619 until he sees who is in the Room with Ralph.

"Wait, Is that..." said JC 619 until his Head suddenly explodes into a mass of Confetti.

(Narrator: 2 Hours Later...)

JC 619 is seen again with some Medical Wrapping on his head.

"Okay then, Back to business." said JC 619.

(Posters of Wreck-It Ralph along with various Video Game Characters are shown.)

"So yeah, One of the Big Reasons many people were stoked about this Film was that this Film was going to feature numerous Video Game Characters, and they weren't kidding about this." said JC 619.

"I mean they obtained Characters from Nintendo, Capcom, Sega, and afew other Companies." explained JC 619.

Suddenly, A Poster for Who Framed Roger Rabbit? appears near JC 619.

"And yes, Many people did compare this Film to Who Framed Roger Rabbit." stated JC 619.

(Conroy Cat: Well in a way, It's like Roger Rabbit, but with Video Game Characters. Doggy D. Dachshund: I didn't like that. Conroy Cat: You didn't like Roger Rabbit? Doggy D. Dachshund: The real people in the movie, They take up to much Screen time, Ruins the whole experience! Conroy Cat: Wow! The People commenting are going to have a field day with that.)

"So here we have Dr. Eggman or Robotnik depending on your preference, King Koopa or Bowser again preference, Clyde from Pac-Man, M. Bison of Street Fighter Fame, and... Zangief?" stated JC 619.

"Wait a second, Zangief isn't a Video Game Villian!" said JC 619.

"I mean, Zangief appeared as a flunkie for M. Bison in the Cartoon, and Anime Film, and even the Live Action Movie, but that was because he thought M. Bison was the good guy, and the Allied Nation were the Bad Guys!" exclaimed JC 619.

(Zangief: DEE JAY! Why you arent in your uniform? The enemies of peace and freedom are at our halls! Dee Jay: Are you totally demented mon? Our boss is the enemy of freedom and peace these people have come all over the world to stop him. If you are smart you save your own (Donkey Bray)! Zangief: General Bison is a bad guy? If you know then why do you work for him? Dee Jay: Because he paid me a freakin fortune, Man! If you know what's good for you you'll save your own (Donkey Bray)! Zangief: ...you got paid?)

"In the Games he is portrayed as a Patriotic Russian Wrestler who is well loved by everyone!" said JC 619.

Suddenly, A Grey Hedgehog appears via a Green Warp Pipe.

"Heya JC." stated the Hedgehog.

"Oh, Hi there TLSoulDude, What are you doing here?" replied JC 619.

"I have the answer about Zangief." replied TLSoulDude.

"You see Zangief was made a Bad Guy because Director Rich Moore allways had problems defeating him in Street Fighter 2." explained TLSoulDude.

"Okay then, Hey how did that Warp Pipe get in here?" asked JC 619.

"Beat's me. Anyway, I'm gonna grab some Gold Coins you want some?" asked TLSoulDude.

"Eh, Grab me one or two then." answered JC 619.

"Okay then, Later." said TLSoulDude as he jumped into the Warp Pipe.

(Zombie: Zangief saying labels not make you happy. Good, bad, nggghhhh... you must love you.)

"Why is it allways the Zombies that make the most sense?" asked JC 619.

"So it's explained that this is Wreck-It Ralph's First time at Bad-Anon despite being offered to join numerous times, The reason he chose to come this time is that his Game is Celebrating it's 30th Anniversary since it was plugged it." explained JC 619.

(Satan: well Happy anniversary, Ralph. Ralph: Thanks, Satan. Satan: Uh, it's "Sah-teen", actually.

"Ephasis on the Sah part." explained JC 619.

(Ralph: Got it. But here's the thing. I don't wanna be the bad guy anymore.[The Bad-Anon members gasp, Bowser breathes fire balls & Clyde turns blue]).

"Okay, The part cracked me up." laughed JC 619.

(Cyborg: You can't mess with the program, Ralph! Bison: You're not goin' Turbo, are you?)

(SFtM Bison: Of Course!)

"He isn't." added JC 619.

"You know, I actually like how this Scene plays out with the Bad Guys." said JC 619.

"I mean, Mostly all these Villians here are probably labeled Megalomaniacs & odds are can take over the whole Arcade if they felt like it, but they do not because they know that this is sort of a Role they play, and if they actually did it, They would probably be out of a Job." explained JC 619.

"So Ralph explains that he wants more his life than just being villafied like having Friends, Medals and Pie, but the other Villains explain that he can't change the game to suit himself, and he should be just by okay with it." explained JC 619.

(Zangief: Hey. One Game at a Time, Ralph.)

"So the Bad Guys end their Meeting with the Bad Guy Affirmation." said JC 619.

(Bad A-Non Members: I'm Bad, and that's Good. I will never be Good, and that's not Bad. There's no one I'd rather be but Me.)

"So we get our Opening Title as the Characters then leave the Room which turns out to be inside the Pac Man Game." said JC 619.

(Shows the Characters in a tiny 8-Bit Form leaving the Game as Ralph swipes some Cherries.)

"Classic." said JC 619.

"So the Bad Guys hop on a supposed Train which on the outside of the Cabinet, We see them travel from the Game's Plug in Cord to the Power Outlet." said JC 619.

"We then get to see Game Central Station which is... **A... GIANT HUB WORLD WHERE ... NUMEROUS VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS CONGREGATE!**" yelled an overly excited JC 619 until he Explodes once again.

(Narrator: 3 Hours Later... Patrick: Could you move it along? I'm all out of Time Cards.)

JC 619 appears again with a Cast on his Head.

"Okay, I'll stop doing that." said JC 619.

"So yeah, Game Central Station is a Giant Hub World where all these Characters can interact with eachother." said JC 619.

"I mean it's pretty awesome to see all these Guys from Chun-Li & Cammy to Pac Man to even the Pong Guys all under one roof.

"Oh, and we get this rip at the TSA too." stated JC 619.

(Surge Protector: Anything to declare? Ralph: I hate you! Surge Protector: I get that alot.)

"Classic." said JC 619.

"Heck, We even get Sonic doing a PSA." said JC 619.

(Sonic the Hedgehog: If you leave your game, stay safe, stay alert! Because if you die outside of your own game, you don't regenerate. EVER! Game over.)

(AoStH Sonic: And That's No Good!)

"So as he makes his way back towards his Game, We get a Smaltzy Scene involving The Characters from Q*Bert." said JC 619.

(Ralph: Here you go, Buddy. It's fresh. Straight from Pac-Man's. Hang in there Guys.)

"Awwwww." said JC 619 as he felt the Heartwarming scene.

(_**BUZZZZ!**_ Surge Protector: Name? Ralph: AAAHHH!)

"Okay that was perfect comedic timing." said JC 619.

"Ralph gets back to his game to see that a Party is going on for the 30th Anniversary, and of course Ralph wasn't invited." said JC 619.

(Wreck-It Ralph: They invited Pac-Man? That cherry-chasing dot-muncher isn't even part of the game!)

"Yeah, and he still owes Twenty Bucks!" added JC 619.

So we also meet Fix-It Felix Jr. who is voiced by Jack McBrayer aka the Guy I keep seeing on TV, and yet don't know his name." said JC 619 as pictures of Phineas & Ferb's Irving, and Carnival Vendor from Despicable Me are shown.

(Fix-It Felix: I'll bet that's Mario. Fashionably later, per the norm.)

"Yeah, Mario is not in this Movie." said JC 619 as abunch of Boos are heard.

"Okay, I know that there was a joke that the reason Mario wasn't in it was because Nintendo wanted too much Money for his Appearance, but because that they couldn't figure out how to put Mario into the Story without making it too Fanservicy." explained JC 619.

"Anyway, It turns out that Ralph wants to join in, but the Nicelanders know that won't really do, and send Felix to kick him out." said JC 619.

"So Felix offers Ralph to come in, and have a slice of Cake." said JC 619.

(Ralph: Hey-Yo! Everybody! Ceiling breaks, and kills Felix only to have him revive seconds later. Felix: I'm okay. I'm okay. Fit as a fiddle.)

"Yeah, That's an awkward entrance." said JC 619.

"So after abit of hostility, We get to see the Cake, Ralph feels abit gipped about his place on the Mantle." said JC 619.

(Ralph: I hate to be picky, but this angry little guy here might be alot happier if you put him up here with everyone else.)

"Of course, This leads to an argument between Gene, and Ralph about the Game's Pecking order if you will." said JC 619.

(Gene: Only good guys win medals, and you sir, are no good guy. I could be a good guy if I wanted too, and I could win a medal!)

"So basically, Gene kinda makes a deal with Ralph that if he Won a Medal, He could live in the Penthouse with them all which leads to this." said JC 619.

(Gene: But it will never happen because you're just the bad guy who wrecks the building. Ralph: No, I'm not. Gene: Yes, you are! Ralph: No, I'm Not! _Smashes Cake_)

"Not the Cake!" exclaimed JC 619.

"So Ralph exclaims that he is going to win a Medal, and show it off to everyone in the Penthouse." stated JC 619.

(Ralph: A medal that will be so good that it will make Felix's medals wet their pants!)

(Spongebob: I'd hate you even if that made sense.)

"So Ralph explains his plight to the Bartender at Tappers..." said JC 619 until

**CONTROVERSY ALARM!**

"What the?" asked JC 619 when Jean Kazuhiza appeared behind him.

"You do know the history of the Game Tapper, Correct?" asked Jean.

"Yeah, Tapper was originally a Game in which the Barkeep served Beer to customers usually the Game was found in Bars. However some people had issues when it started hitting Arcades so the Developers made a PG Version of it called Root Beer Tapper." explained JC 619.

"Oh, Okay then." said Jean as he then walked away.

"So Tapper suggests that he looks at the Bar's Lost & Found, and only finds a Mushroom, an Exclamation point, and Zangief's..." said a semi-disturbed JC 619.

(Cory: Underpantssssss.)

"Thanks." replied JC 619.

"Suddenly, Some guy who seems to remind me of what usually happens when someone who never played a Video Game in their life walks towards Ralph." said JC 619.

"When Ralph talks to the Guy, We get this..." said JC 619.

(Ralph: You okay there, Space cadet? Soldier: We've only been plugged in a week and everyday it's, Climb the building, then fight bugs. Climb the building, fight more bugs!)

"Okay wow, Somebody really needs to switch to decaf." commented JC 619.

"It turns out to Ralph's suprise that the Character's Game has a Medal to be obtained." said JC 619.

(Stinky: Well ain't that a Coinkydink)

"Ofcousre this gets Ralph's attention, and has him ask if he can join him in the Game." said JC 619.

(Soldier: Negatory. Ralph: Does that mean maybe?)

"However, After seeing a cockroach on Ralph's shoulder, He freaks out, and KO's himself." stated JC 619.

"Ralph then takes the Guy's Armor, and puts him in a Broom as he goes off to take part in Hero's Duty." explains JC 619.

"Along the way, Ralph accidentally bumps into Q*Bert, and we get this exchange." said JC 619.

(Ralph: Sorry Q*Bert. It's me, Ralph. Q*Bert: !?#?)

"I'm sure something will come out of this." said JC 619.

"So Ralph enters the Hero's Duty Game just as the Arcade starts. There he ends up meeting Sgt. Calhoun voiced by Jane Lynch." said JC 619.

(Calhoun: Now listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. Fear is a a four-letter word, ladies. If you want to go pee-pee in your big-boy slacks, keep it to yourself.)

"Wow, She's like Samus if Other M was alot more Darker." said JC 619.

(Calhoun: It's make your mamas proud time! Ralph: I love my mama!)

"Okay, I laughed at that part hard." said JC 619 smiling.

"We even get to see what a First Person Shooter looks like in an Arcade Game.

Shows a Robot with a Monitor for a head rolling by.

"Neato." said JC 619.

"So the Game starts, and for Ralph... well..." said JC 619.

(Ralph: Sweet Mother Hubbard!)

Ralph is pushed into the Field as the Cy-Bugs go at the Soldiers.

**"OH SNAP MAN, POO GOT REAL! POO GOT REEEAAALLLLL!"** screamed JC 619.

(Wreck-It Ralph: When did video games become so violent and scary?)

"Witty observation Ralph." said JC 619 as he regained his composure.

"So Ralph screwing up causes a Game Over which in the Game shoots a Beacon that acts like a Bug Zapper to the Cy-Bugs. Then Ralph is somewhat chewed out by Calhoun, not knowing the truth." explained JC 619.

(Calhoun: What's the first rule of Hero's Duty? Ralph: No cuts, No butts, No coconuts?)

"I thought it was you do not talk about Hero's Duty." said JC 619, making a classice reference.

(Calhoun: Never interfere with the first-person job is to get the gamers to the top of that building so they can get a medal, and that's it!)

"So after that, Ralph decides to simply get up to the Tower, and get the Medal by himself." said JC 619.

"Back in the Arcade, The Girl who was playing Hero's Duty tries to play a Racing Game named Sugar Rush, but is rebuffed so she ends up playing Fix-It Felix Jr." said JC 619.

"Oh yeah, I should mention that the Girl is voiced by the same girl who plays Lexi from Disney's ANT Farm, Guess Disney Channel wanted another of their stars in a Movie, though she is okay in this Movie, and they didn't plaster her name allover the Publicity." stated JC 619.

"However, When she starts the Game, Ralph of course is a no show." said JC 619.

"This complicates things more when Felix appears, and sees no damage." added JC 619.

"Eventually, The Girl tells Mr. Litwak that the Game seems to be out of order." said JC 619.

"BTW, Mr. Litwak is voiced by Ed O'Neil from Modern Family, and Married with Children." said JC 619.

(Mr. Litwak: Looks like the game's gona cuckoo, like my nana.)

"Litwak gives her a Quarter back, and answers her question about the Game's fate." said JC 619.

(Mr. Litwak: I'll have someone look at it tomorrow. But if he can't fix it, it might be time to put old Ralph & Felix out to pasture. Like my nana.)

"Boy, His Nana must be something." said JC 619.

"So in the Game, They see an Out of Order Sign being placed on their Screen." said JC 619.

(Gene: Ladies, and Gentlemen, We're out of order. Mary: Sweet Mercy! Without Ralph, We're doomed!)

(Bender: We're Boned.)

"So after the Nicelanders freak out, Felix believes that Ralph is at Tappers again, but then we get a visit from Q*Bert who has a message for Felix." said JC 619.

(Felix: Stand by. My Q*bert-ese is a little rusty. Felix: #? =&! Q*bert: !#? Felix: _Gibberish_. Q*bert: %!&?/f Felix: _Gibberish_. Q*bert: _Gibberish_. Felix: Ralph's gone Turbo!)

"Dang skippy, Hippy!" replied JC 619.

"Meanwhile in Hero's Duty, Ralph climbs up the Tower, As Calhoun, and the Group hear something coming." said JC 619.

(_Felix appears_. Calhoun: Taste it! Felix screams as he dodges the Gunfire)

"Wow, Another awkward First Impression." said JC 619.

"So Calhoun confronts Felix, and then we get this." said JC 619.

(Felix: Jiminey Jaminey! Look at that high definition. Your Face! It's amazing!)

"Yep, The obligatory pairing for this Movie." said JC 619.

"So Felix explains that he's looking for Ralph, and was told that Q*bert saw Ralph in the Game." said JC 619.

"It turns out that Ralph breaks into the Tower, and doges some of the Cy-Bug Eggs. Inwhich he then gets onto the Medal's Platform.

(General: Congratulations, soldier. It is my honor to bestow upon you The Medal of Heroes.)

"Sweet." said JC 619.

(General: Ten-hut! _Hologram Soldiers Salute_)

(We are the Champions by Queen Plays as Ralph walks down the Steps, Celebrating his Victory until he steps on a Cy-Bug Egg with the Record Stopping.)

(Krusty the Klown: AWWWWW CRAP!)

"So the Cy-Bug tries to go all Face Hugger on Ralph as the Celebration continues until Ralph, and the Cy-Bug board an Escape Pod that shoots out of the Tower." said JC 619.

"Felix, and Calhoun see Ralph in the Pod for about a Second as the Pod shoots out of Hero's Duty, Through Game Central Station, and into some Candy based Game." said JC 619.

"However, The Pod crashes, and ejects Ralph & the Cy-Bug out with the latter sinking into a Taffy demise." said JC 619.

(Ralph: Sugar Rush?)

"So Ralph ends up in a Video Game called Sugar Rush, Now from how this Game looks it's kinda like what would happen if Mario Kart, Strawberry Shortcake, and most likely The Candy Kingdom from Adventure Time had a m nage trois..." explained JC 619 until..

Kitten Hachi-Chan appears dressed as Katy Perry.

_"Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop Op-oh-oh This Friday night Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again..."_ sang Kitten.

Kitten then leaves.

"Well... Looks like I gotta do it." said JC 619 as he then presses a Button.

_**BIG LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT!**_

"It turns out that Ralph sees that his Medal is on another Candy Tree, and goes after it." said JC 619.

(Vanellope: Hi mister! Hello. Ralph: Man, you scared me, kid. I nearly soiled myself.)

"So we are then introduced to Vanellope von Schweetz voiced by Sarah Silverman who I admit I started liking her after I saw The Muppets." stated JC 619.

(Vanellope: Hey, are you a hobo?)

"Maybe..." replied JC 619.

(Ralph: Listen, I tried to be nice. Vanellope: I tried to be nice. Ralph: You're mimicking me. Vanellope: You're mimicking me! Ralph: Okay. Vanellope: Okay. Ralph: That is rude, and this conversation is over. Vanellope: And this conversation is over.)

See what I mean?" asked JC 619.

(Vanellope: Why are your hands so freakishly big? Ralph: I don't know, Why are you so freakishly annoying?)

"Good comeback." said JC 619.

"Anyway, Vanellope sees the Medal, and believes it to be a Coin, and goes after it with Ralph in pursuit." said JC 619.

"In the end, Vanellope gets the Medal, but seemingly glitches as she gloats about her Victory while Ralph crashes into some Taffy." explained JC 619.

"Back in GCS, Calhoun learns that the Cy-Bug crashed into Sugar Rush, and explains the fate of the Game to Felix." said JC 619.

(Calhoun: Cy-Bugs are like a virus. They don't know they're in a game. All they know is eat, kill, multiply. Wihtout a beacon to stop them, they'll consume Sugar Rush. But do you think they'll stop there? Felix: Yes. Calhoun: Wrong!)

"Don't worry about it Felix, I've had to hear that earlier." said JC 619.

(Calhoun: Viruses do not stop! Once thos Cy-Bugs finish off Sugar Rush, they'll invade every other game until this arcade is nothing but a smoking husk of forgotten dreams.)

"Wow, That was pretty dark." said JC 619.

"We also learn abit about Calhoun's Origin." said JC 619.

(Felix: Jeepers. Is she always this intense? Kohut: It's not her fault. She's programmed with the most tragice back-story ever.)

"Apparently her story is that she shirked doing a Perimeter check on her Wedding Day." explained JC 619.

(Rainier Wofcastle: Or should I say Deading Day.)

"So a Cy-bug breaks into the Church, and devours her Fiance inwhich we also she her bust out a Machine Gun to blast the thing." said JC 619.

"Felix decides to join in, Because it's his job to fix what Ralph wrecks." explained JC 619.

"Back in Sugar Rush, We check out the Racetrack, and the Characters." said JC 619.

(Sour Bill: All hail our rightful ruler, King Candy. King Candy: Hello, my roayl subjects! Have some candy!)

"We then meet the Ruler of Sugar Rush, King Candy voiced by Alan Tudyk who seems to be channeling Disney's Mad Hatter..." said JC 619.

A picture of Johnny Depp's Mad Hatter appears.

"The Good One." said JC 619 as the picture changes to the Cartoon Mad Hatter.

(Mad Hatter: Mustard?, Don't lets be silly!)

"King Candy states that as usual, The Characters are all going to Race to figure which 9 Racers will be on the Roster List for Tomorrow with each Racer giving up a Gold Coin to Qualify for the Race." explained JC 619.

"So the Characters begin to shoot their Coins into the Cup as Vanellope sneaks onto the Track, and then cashes in the Medal." said JC 619.

(King Candy: Vanellope? Taffyta: The Glitch!)

"So it seems that Vanellope has abit of a bad reputation, but I wonder what happened to Ralph?" asked JC 619.

(Ralph now covered in Taffy, and other candy treats confronts Vanellope. Ralph: You! Give me back my medal right now!)

"Hey look! Disney decided to put The Incredible Hulk in this Movie." joked JC 619.

"So after tearing through the Racetrack, Ralph gets himself stuck in a Cupcake, and we get this scene." said JC 619.

(Ralph: Oh, good, the cops. She went that way! Gets batoned by the Donut Cops. Ralph: Ow, What are you doing?)

"Police Brutality!" screamed JC 619.

"So King Candy tells everyone that the Race will still happen though it will be delayed until they fix the Track." said JC 619.

(Ralph: Guys, She took... Ralph gets tazered)

"Still, Police Brutality!" screamed JC 619.

"Meanwhile at the Kandy Castle..." said JC 619.

(Oreo Guards: Or-e-oh Oreo!)

"Classic." said JC 619.

"So Ralph is taken to the Throne Room, and meets King Candy." said JC 619.

(King Candy: Milk my Duds!, It's Wreck-It Ralph? Ralph: Yeah. who are you, The guy who makes the donuts?)

"Ralph explains that he wants to get his Medal back which he won back at Hero's Duty." explained JC 619.

(King Candy: You game-jumped? Ralph, You're not going Turbo, are you?)

"That seems to be a recurring line in this story isn't it?" pondered JC 619.

"When Ralph wants his Medal back, King Candy tells him that Medal is now Code, and it will only become available when someone wins the Cup at the end of the Race." said JC 619.

"So King Candy has Ralph ejected from the Game, and threatens him with time in the Fungeon if he returns." said JC 619.

(Ralph: Fungeon? King Candy: Fun dungeon, you know? It's a play on words.)

"Ralph however breaks through the Castle, and makes a run for it as the Donut Cops call for the Devil Dogs." said JC 619.

Shows the Devil Dogs with the Donut Cops.

"Another Classic sight gag." said JC 619.

"Anyway, Ralph is able to escape, and sees the other Racers heading to the Junkyard, So Ralph follows them hoping he strike a deal with them." said JC 619.

"It turns out that the other Racers are there to confront Vanellope who is working on her Car." followed JC 619.

(Vanellope: Well, here it is, the Lickety-Split! Ralph: Sheesh. Looks like she built it herself. Vanellope: Built it myself.)

"Taffyta tells Vanellope that Glitches can't race because King Candy made it a rule." said JC 619.

(Vanellope: I'm not a glitch, Taffyta. I've just got pixlexia, okay?)

"Understandable, Pixslexia is a tough condition to live with." said JC 619.

"However, Taffyta, and the other Racers then mess up Vanellope's Car, and then when Vanellope tries to stop them, She gets knocked into a Chocolat Puddle." said JC 619.

(Ralph: Hey!, Leave her alone!)

"Ralph scares off the Racers, and then confronts Vanellope." said JC 619.

"So Ralph tells Vanellope that he had gotten the Medal in Hero's Duty when we get this." said JC 619.

(Vanellope: Hero's Doodie? _Pffffhhttt!_ Ralph: It's not that kind of Duty. Vanellope: I bet you really got to watch where you step in a game called Hero's Doodie!)

"Okay, That was a funny exchange." giggled JC 619.

(Vanellope: What did you win the medal for, wiping?)

"Okay now..." said JC 619.

(Vanellope: I hope you washed your hands after you handled that medal.)

"Allright, Stop it." said JC 619.

(Vanellope: One more, one more. Why did the hero flush the toilet? Say why. Ralph: Why? Vanellope: Because it was his doodie!)

"So Ralph gets PO'd after what happened, and then destroys some of the Candy Junk laying around including spliting a Jawbreaker in 2." said JC 619.

"Vanellope takes notice of this, and offers Ralph a deal. If Ralph can help her obtain a real Cart, She can win the Race & give Ralph the Medal." explained JC 619.

(Vanellope: Ralph, my man. My main man.)

"Okay, I giggled at that abit." said JC 619.

"So after they make the deal, We get to see Calhoun & Felix once again surveying the damage Ralph caused." said JC 619.

"Calhoun states that the Sugar particles in the atmosphere are jamming the Sensor so she can't get a read on the missing Cy-Bug." said JC 619.

"Calhoun asks why Ralph went AWOL, and eventually uses the word Turbo once more." said JC 619.

"Thankfully, Felix decides to give us the History of what the Term means." said JC 619.

(Felix: Turbo Time was by far the most popular game. And Turbo, He loved the attention. Turbo: Turbo-tastic! Felix: So, when RoadBlasters got plugged in and stole Turbo's thunder... Boy, was he jealous.)

"That's not good." said JC 619.

(Felix: So jealous that he abandoned his game, and tried to take over the new one. Turno ended up putting both games and himself out of order, for good. Calhoun: Yes, the selfish man is like a mangy dog chasing a cautionary tale.)

"Indeed." said JC 619.

"However the duo end up landing in..." said JC 619.

(Calhoun: Nesquik Sand?)

(Dane Cook: The Movie Dune is in my Chocolatey Drink! I don't like it when the Movie Dune is in my Drink.)

"The two get stuck which then leads Felix to have abit of a Break down." said JC 619.

(Felix: I can't hop. I'm hop-less. This is hopeless! We're gonna drown in this! Calhoun: Stop thrashing. Stop moving. You're making us sink faster. Felix: We're gonna Die! Calhoun: Get ahold of yourself! Calhoun slaps Felix.)

"Wow, He kinda needed that." said JC 619.

"This attracts the attention of Laffy Taffy Vines, Which is into Slapstick Comedy it seems." said JC 619.

"So Felix has the idea of Calhoun to hit him afew times until the Taffy can get to them." said JC 619.

(Calhoun: Look, you're a nice guy. I can't... Felix: No, ma'am! The arcade is depending on us. Now do your duty. That's an Ord... Calhoun slaps Felix.)

"So Felix has Calhoun continue the I abuse since his Hammer can fix his Face, and she obliges to do so.

_(Calhoun hits Felix multiple times, as Felix compliments her.)_

"Okay wow, If they weren't doing this to save the Arcade, Then this could be a very messed up Fetish." stated JC 619.

"So they finally grab on one of the Vines, and we get a Scene of them in a romantice lighting theme until this happens." said JC 619.

(_Calhoun, and Felix are standing together as the Taffy Vines form a Heart-shaped Background behind them while singing. Calhoun then shoots her gun in the air to scare them off_. Calhoun: All right, enough with the goo-goo eyes. We've got work to do. Let's go.)

(Stewie: Awww, Your a poor sport.)

"It turns out that under them in the Ground below, The Cy-Bug survived, and now had obtained Candy Shelling." said JC 619.

"Meanwhile, Ralph, and Vanellope are at the Kart Bakery where she can make her Cart." said JC 619.

"So Vanellope has Ralph Break the Door down so she can get into the Factory." said JC 619.

"When they enter the Factory, It's explained by Vanellope that they have to make a Cart which leaves Ralph alittle uncomfortable since he Wrecks things." said JC 619.

(Ralph: What is this, Another game? Vanellope: Yeah, well, it's a mini-game.)

"So they have a minute to Build the Cart by Mixing ingredients, Baking it, and Decorating it which of course pretty much ends with typical Stooge-esqe Hilarity." said JC 619.

"We then get to finally see the Cart, which yeah, Looks like someone just slapped a buttload of stuff together." replied JC 619.

(Vanellope: I love it. Ralph You do? Vanellope:I love it. I Love It! I Love It! I Love It!)

"So Vanellope loves her Cart despite it looks because it's her own real Cart, and she made it along with Ralph, and wants Ralph, and her to sign it." said JC 619.

"However, After signing their creation, King Candy, and the Donut Cops appear to arrest the duo." said JC 619.

_(Ralph shoots Red Frosting on King Candy.)_

"Good Move." said JC 619.

"When Ralph tells Vanellope to star her up, Vanellope reveals that she doesn't really know how to drive a Cart." said JC 619.

(The Miz: Really?)

(Donut Cop: Are you hurt, Sire? King Candy: No, he just glazed me. Get them!)

"Okay, The was abit funny." smiled JC 619.

"So Ralph decides to use his Arms to power the Cart, and the duo make a break for it as King Candy & the others go after them." said JC 619.

"Vanellope tells Ralph to head to Diet Cola Mountain, and the two make their escape by driving thru a Secret Section of the Mountain." said JC 619.

"So Ralph get's peeved because Vanellope doesn't know how to drive a Cart despite everything they have been through." said JC 619.

(Wreck-It Ralph: Oh, I'll just magically win the race just because I really want to!)

"Sounds like myself when I tried to win the WWE Title." said JC 619.

"Ralph laments that he'll never get his Medal back as Vanellope asks him why is he so hung up on it?" states JC 619.

(Ralph: Well, this may come as a shock to you, but in my game, I'm the bad guy and I live in the garbage. Vanellope: Cool. Ralph: No. Not cool.)

"So Ralph goes on a rant how the Medal was going to allow him to live in the Penthouse, and have Pies & Friends. But suprisingly, Vanellope understands Ralph's plight." said JC 619.

(Vanellope: That's exactly what racing would do for me! Ralph: Well guess what? Vanellope: What? Ralph: News flash! Neither one of us is getting what we want!)

"After that rant, Vanellope shows off the innards of the Mountain which features Diet Cola Lava, and Mentos Stalagtites, and it turns out that it was an unfinished bonus level, and also happens to be where Vanellope calls home." said JC 619.

(Vanellope: I sleep in these Candy Wrappers, I bundle myself up like a little old homeless lady.)

"Funny, yet sad." replied JC 619.

"Ralph sees all this, and begins to make a connection between himself, and Vanellope as being someone who is treated badly because of who they are." said JC 619.

"When Ralph asks why Vanellope puts up with all of this, She tells him that Glitches are unable to leave their Game. After hearing that, Ralph decides to do something about it." said JC 619.

(Ralph: If you're going to be a racer, you're going to have learn how to drive. And you can't do that without a track.)

"So Ralph tries to help Vanellope learn how to drive. Now what song should be used for the Montage?" wondered JC 619.

Suddenly, **HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER!** Hikari Ino appears.

"How about the Rocky Theme?" asked Hikari.

"No." replied JC 619.

"Eye of the Tiger?" asked Hikari.

"No." said JC 619.

"Shut Up and Drive?" asked Hikari.

"That's the one!" exclaimed JC 619 as Hikari Ino then left.

_(Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna Plays as Ralph helps Vanellope Drives around the Course.)_

(Vanellope: So how did I do? Ralph: Well, you almost blew up the whole mountain. Vanellope: Right, right. That's a good note.)

"Meanwhile, Back at the Candy Castle, King Candy decides to take matters into his own hands by going into the Game's Code Room." said JC 619.

(King Candy: Up, Up, Down, Down, _Giggles_, Start!)

"Oh my Gosh! He just used the Konami Code!" exclaimed an excited JC 619.

"So King Candy manipulates the Code for the Winner's Cup, and obtains the Medal to put it in his Code, We also see this.." said JC 619.

Vanellope Von Schweetz's Code is seen faraway from the other Codes.

"Back to Calhoun & Felix, Calhoun questions if Felix is okay after the Slapfest, but Felix responds with this." states JC 619.

(Felix: That's not blunt force trauma, ma'am. That;s just the honey glow in my cheeks.)

"He then tells her that she's one dynamite Gal, Which then leads to this..." said JC 619.

( _Firing Range, _Calhoun's Fiancée: You know, you are one dynamite gal. _Date_, Calhoun's Fiancée: You are one dynamite gal. _Picnic_, Calhoun's Fiancée: Dynamite gal. _Proposal_, Calhoun's Fiancée: Dynamite gal. _Wedding,_ Calhoun's Fiancee: Dynamite._ [the cy-bug bursts in and kills him]_ Sergeant Calhoun: NOOOOO! Sergeant Calhoun: Get out! Fix-It Felix: But... all I said is that you're a dynamite gal. Sergeant Calhoun: I said get out!)

"So she kicks Felix out, and he traverses alone, Maybe he should have called her an Bomb Lady." stated JC 619.

"Anyway, Felix makes it to the Castle, and meets with Sour Bill." said JC 619.

"Felix asks if he has seen Ralph, which leads to Sour Bill Trapdooring Felix, and locking him up." said JC 619.

"Back at Diet Cola Mountain, Ralph, and Vanellope get ready to head to the Track, and for Ralph to hopefully regain his Medal." states JC 619.

(Vanellope: Ralph, what if the gamers don't like me? Ralph: Who doesn't love a brat with dirty hair?)

"Case in point, Honey Boo Boo." states JC 619.

(Honey Boo Boo: I'm Honey Boo Boo, and I'm a Beauty Queen!)

"Yeah, You keep telling youself that." responded JC 619.

"So Ralph gives Vanellope some encouragement, and the two begin to head to the Track, but she stops because she wants to get something from the Mountain."  
said JC 619.

"Just then King Candy appears, but Ralph goes after him, Considering how he's treated him." said JC 619.

(King Candy: _[puts on glasses]_ You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you?_ [Ralph smacks the King with the glasses]_ King Candy: You hit a guy, with glasses. That's... that's... Well played.)

"Now that was funny." said JC 619 as he laughed.

"King Candy gives Ralph the Medal back, and pleads with Ralph not have Vanellope race. In which Ralph asks why she can't race." said JC 619.

"King Candy explains that if she wins, She'll be added to the Roster, and if she glitches the Gamers could think that the Game is broken, and get the Game pulled." explained JC 619.

"And if that happens, Vanellope would be unable to exit the Game since she's a Glitch, and would well have her Plug pulled in a way." further explained JC 619.

(King Candy: I know it's tough, but heroes have to make the tough choices, don't they?)

"King Candy asks Ralph to talk Vanellope out of Racing as he then leaves. Vanellope returns, and presents Ralph with his own Medal." said JC 619.

(Ralph: To Stinkbrain. Gee, thanks. Vanellope: Turn it over. You're My hero. Vanellope: I made it for you. Just in case we don't win.)

"Awww, That's Sweet. Both meaningful, and flaviful." said JC 619.

"Ralph tries to talk to Vanellope about not doing the Race, but Vanellope sees that Ralph got the Hero's Duty Medal back." said JC 619.

"Ralph tries to explain to Vanellope that King Candy is only trying to save Vanellope, but she thinks Ralph sold her out, The two have an Argument which sadly leads to Ralph having to Destroy the Cart with Big Bare Hands." said JC 619.

(Vanellope: You really are a bad guy.)

"Okay, While I didn't cry at this scene, It was pretty darn sad when you think about it. I mean Ralph having to do destroy the Cart he, and Vanellope built was like smashing his own new happiness." said a saddened JC 619.

"So then a Heartbroken Ralph heads back to his game to see that everyone, but Gene left." said JC 619.

"Gene tells Ralph that Felix went missing looking for him, and everyone else left because they know the Game is going to be unplugged." explained JC 619.

"Gene though gives Ralph the Key to the Penthouse, and we get this exchange as he leaves." said JC 619.

(Ralph: Listen, this is not what I wanted! Gene: Well, what did you want, Ralph? Ralph: I don't know. I just... I was just tired of living alone in the garbage. Gene:  
Well, now you can live alone in the penthouse.)

"Well that was pretty cold, I mean you did kinda cause this Gene." said JC 19.

"Anyway, Ralph takes his Medal, and tosses it at the Screen, Lamenting how it ruined his life." said JC 619.

"Ralph then notcies that the Out of Order Sign fell over abit so he could see the Arcade, and sees that Vanellope is on the Game's Cabinet." said JC 619.

"So after Ralph figures out something is rotten in Denmark, He heads back to Sugar Rush, and confronts Sour Bill." said JC 619.

"Despite what he knows, Sour Bill refuses to talk, So Ralph decides to do this." continued JC 619 smiling.

(Wreck-It Ralph: Mmm, I wonder how many licks it'll take to get to your center?)

"Let's Find out!" said JC 619 imitating the Tootsie Roll Pop Owl.

"So after Ralph does what can be considered Chinease Water Torture: Candy style, Sour Bill reveals the truth about Vanelliope." said JC 619.

(Sour Bill: Okay, okay, I'll talk, I'll talk! Vanellope was a racer until King Candy tried to delete her code! Ralph: Tried to delete her code? So that's why she's a glitch! Why is he doing this to her?! Sour Bill: I don't know!Ralph: Suit yourself. _[starts to put Sour Bill back in his mouth]_ Sour Bill: No, no, no, no, no, no! I swear I don't know! He literally locked up our memories and I cannot remember! Nobody can! But I do know this. He'll do anything to keep her from racing. Because if she crosses the finish line, the game will reset and she won't be a glitch anymore!)

"This is actually pretty accurate, Rather then deleting a Glitch or unfinished item like a Chracter or Area which would cause a Domino Effect & possibly Glitch out the Whole Game, Programmers usually lock the Glitch within the Coding of the Game." explained JC 619.

(Homer: NNNEEEEEERRRRRRRRDDDD!)

"Afterwords, Ralph gets the intel of where Vanellope & suprisingly Felix is being held, and decides to keep Sour Bill at bay." said JC 619.

(_[Sour Bill sobs and Ralph sticks him to a lollipop tree]_ Ralph: Stick around! _[gathers up the remains of Vanellope's broken go-kart and takes off]_ Sour Bill: Yes, okay, I will, I will. Thank you.)

"Meanwhile, Calhoun is still hunting the Cy-Bug when she falls through the Ground in which she sees a massive Hive of Cy-Bugs, Her reaction?" asked JC 619.

(Sergeant Calhoun: Doomsday and Armageddon just had a baby and it... is... ugly!)

Suddenly, A Cloud that reads Kayne West & Kim Kardashian Joke appears above JC 619.

"Yeah, Not gonna happen." said JC 619 as he pulled his Samurai Sword, and pops the Cloud like a Balloon.

Meanwhile in the Fungeon, Felix notices that the Bars on his Fungeon Cell is abit, and tries to break free only for the Bars to be Fixed once Felix slams them with his Hammer." stated JC 619.

(Fix-It Felix Jr.: Why do I fix everything I touch?!)

"Remind me not to let him near my Dog." said JC 619.

"Anyway, Ralph breaks into Felix's Cell, and asks Felix to fix Vanellope's Cart." said JC 619.

(Fix-It Felix Jr.: I don't have to do Boo!)

(Council Woman: So naughty! Stitch: EHahahahahaha Jumba: I didn't teach him that!)

(Fix-It Felix Jr.: Forgive my potty-mouth.)

"So Felix explains how his whole day went to pot because of Ralph in which Ralph gives him this Armor Piercing Question, Yes I did just use a Trope." said JC 619.

(Ralph: Felix, pull yourself together! Felix: NO, Ralph! You have no idea what it's like to be rejected and treated like a criminal! Ralph: Yes, I do. That's every day of my life. Felix: It is? Ralph: Which is why I ran off. I tried to be a good guy, but I'm not! I'm just a bad guy. But I need your help. There's a little girl whose only hope is this kart. Please, Felix, fix it! And I promise, I will never try to be good again.)

"The duo then find Vanellope in which Ralph apologizes to Vanellope, and gives her her Cart back." said JC 619.

"Back at the Track, The Race begins without Vanellope, However the gang is able to get her to the Track." said JC 619.

(Ralph: Okay, remember, you don't have to win. Just cross that finish line, and you'll be a real racer. Vanellope: I'm already a real racer. And I'm going to win.)

"Oh, You go girlfriend." said JC 619.

"Vanellope charges through the Track as the Race goes on which I gotta say, I'm not really a Driving Game kind of guy, but this would look fun to Play as an actual Video Game. I'm suprised Disney didn't release this as a Game." stated an impressed JC 619.

"So anyway, Vanellope is ends up Glitching, but is able to pown Taffyta, and her flunkies so that now she is only behind King Candy." said JC 619.

"Back at the Track, Calhoun hits Ralph, and reveals that thanks to Ralph, The Cy-Bug multiplied, and the Swarm of it is going to destroy the Game." states JC 619.

"And wouldn't you know it, All heck breaks loose when the Swarm starts attacking Sugar Rush." said JC 619.

"Returning to the Race, Vanellope finally catches up to King Candy, and passes him." said JC 619.

"However, While going through the Ice Cream Cavern, King Candy uses a shortcut to crash into her, and tries to attack her." said JC 619.

"Back at the finish line, as King Candy and Vanellope fight on the Jumbotron, Ralph and Felix see him start to glitch into a familiar white and red person..." said JC 619.

(Felix: Is that... _[King Candy stops glitching for a moment, revealing his true form. Felix's jaw drops]_ Ralph: No way! _[on the track, King Candy lets go of the cane as his true form is revealed])_

(Eddie: Holy smoke! He's a toon! Doom: Surprised?!)

"Okay, I had to include a Line from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" said JC 619.

"It turns out that King Candy is really Turbo, Who must have hacked the Game to alter his appearance." explained JC 619.

(Turbo: I'm Turbo, The Greatest Racer ever! And I did not reprogram this world to let you, and that halitosis-riddled warthog take it away from me!)

"Hey, Leave Pumbaa out of this, He's not even in this Movie!" yelled JC 619.

"So anyway, Vanellope finally muster up the courage to control her Glitching Abilities, and uses it to get away from Turbo, and as for Turbo?" wondered JC 619.

_(Cy-Bug appears, and devours King Candy/Turbo)_

"He's Bug chow." replied JC 619.

"Vanellope is about to cross the Finish Line, but crashes due to the Invasion., They try to make it to the Finsih Line, but the Cy-Bugs have swarmed allover it." explained JC 619.

"Everyone in Sugar Rush evacuates the Game, but unfortunately, Vanellope is unable to pass through since she is a Glitch even though Ralph tries to do so. said JC 619.

(Vanellope: Just go. Go without me.)

"Calhoun plans to destroy the exit so no Cy-Bug can get through despite that the Game can't be saved." said JC 619.

(Calhoun: Without a beacon, there's no way to stop these monsters.)

"However, Ralph gets an idea to create a Beacon by using Diet Cola Mountain." said JC 619.

(Doc Brown: Great Scott!)

"Ralph then uses Calhoun's Hoverboard, and makes it to the top of the Mountain. He then starts smashing the top of the Mountain, forcing the Mentos to crash into the Cola below." explains JC 619.

"When Ralph goes for the final hit, Something stops him." said JC 619.

(Turbo: Welcome to the boss level! Ralph: Turbo.)

"Turns out, Turbo fused with the Cy-Bug to became some sort of hybrid Virus Character who plans to take over the Arcade." explained JC 619.

"Ralph tries to finish the job, but Turbo grabs him, and heads up into the Sky with him." said JC 619.

"Calhoun, and Felix fall back from the Game, but Vanellope can't pass, Leaving her to face the Cy-Bugs." said JC 619.

(Turbo: It's game over for bot of you. Ralph: No. Just for me!)

"Ralph knocks himself off of Turbo, and falls towards the Mountain while Vanellope sees this happening, and Glitches her way through the Cy-Bugs." said JC 619.

"We then get the most epic scene ever from Ralph." said JC 619.

(Ralph: I'm Bad, and that's Good. I will never be Good, and that's not Bad. There's No one I'd rather be than me.)

"God Speed Ralph, God Speed!" cried JC 619 as he had a tear in his eye.

"But of course, Vanellope saves Ralph at the Last Second by using her Glitching Powers to quickly get a Car, and rescue Ralph." said JC 619 unchalantly.

(Spider-Man: Now Shouldn't you all have seen that coming?)

"So this causes Diet Cola Mountain to get all Agro, and blows it stack causing the Cy-Bugs to fly to their Doom." said JC 619.

"And as for Turbo?" asked JC 619.

(Turbo: Hey, where're you going? Oh, no! No! Gotta get away from the... oohh, pretty light... No no no! Don't go... don't... go towards the light...)

"And that Bug just got Zapped!" replied JC 619.

(Bart: With a dry, cool wit like that, I could be an action hero.)

"So after the whole End of Days scenerio, Sugar Rush is repaired thanks to Felix, and Vanellope finally crosses the Finish Line. We then get this." said JC 619.

(Vanellope transforms into a Princess.)

"Well, What did you expect?" asked JC 619.

(Gadgetmobile: It's a Disney Movie.)

"So after the other Racers pretty much grovel to Princess Vanellope we get this decree from the New Royal." said JC 619.

(Vanellope: Tut tut! As your merciful princess, I hereby decree that everyone who was ever mean to me shall be... [other racers look on with anticipation] ... : WHAT?!Taffyta: No, no, no, please! Please!Felix: Oh my land!Calhoun: Well, this place just got interesting.)

"Well someone's being a Sue." said JC 619.

"You know, Sue Sylvester, The Character Jane Lynch plays on that show Glee?" asked JC 619.

"Vanellope reveals she was just messing with her, and prefers to be a Racer, and even still has glitching Powers." said JC 619.

"That kinda doesn't make sense, but okay whatever." said JC 619.

"Vanellope then states that she prefers using a Democratic System, Naming herself President Vanellope von Schweetz." said JC 619.

"Before the gang leaves to go back to their respective Games, Vanellope asks Ralph if he wants to stay." said JC 619.

(Vanellope: You could just live up in the castle, you'd have a home where you'll be respected. You could be happy. Wreck-It Ralph: I'm already happy, I got the coolest job in the world! It may not be as fancy as being president, but I have a duty, a big duty!

"They then give their Respective Goodbyes." said JC 619.

(Ralph: See you later, President Fart Feathers. Vanellope: Au revoir, Admiral Underpants. Ralph: And farewell, Baroness Boogerface. Vanellope: Goodbye, Major Body Odor! Ralph: Hasta la vista, you,  
Felix: Ralph! Ralph: All righ. To be continued. Vanellope: Yeah!)

"So after getting their Game back up, and running before it gets Plugged, Ralph gives his fellow Baddies a Progress report." said JC 619.

(Ralph: So, I'm happy to report, and you'll be happy to hear, I'm taking life one game at a time.)

"Ralph explains that the Game is still the same, but the Nicelanders are more kinder to him, even giving him Cakes. They even allow the old Out of Work Characters to be part of the Bonus Levels, Making the Game more popular than ever." said JC 619.

"Also, Felix, and Ralph help create a little Community for Ralph, and the other Characters too." said JC 619.

"Felix, and Calhoun do get Married with Ralph being the Best Man, Vanellope being the Flower Girl, and of course, Not a Cy-Bug in site." stated JC 619.

(Calhoun's Platoon, and Troops aim at the Window incase any Cy-Bug tries to bust through.)

"Reminds me of my brothers Wedding." joked JC 619.

"Ralph then states that the best part of his day is that when he is lifted up, he can see Vanellope in the Sugar Rush Game being well loved by the Fans." stated JC 619.

"We then the Last line in the Movie, Which is pretty darn Heartwarming if you ask me." said JC 619.

(Ralph: Turns out, I don't need a medal to tell me I'm a good guy. Becasue if that little kid likes me, How bad can I be?)

"Ummm Ralph?, Could we wrap it up here?, Our Legs are starting to give." said JC 619, Mimicking the Nicelanders.

"So that's my Review of **Wreck-It Ralph**, and ironically, This is the Best Video Game Movie ever made!" announced JC 619.

(Scenes from the Movie Plays)

"I mean this Film seems to take every flaw that has been in these kinds of Films, and well... Wreck Them!" stated JC 619.

"The Characters are interesting, I barely felt that any of these Characters were dislikable." said JC 619.

"The Story is well put together, and doesn't feel too linear at all. I didn't just assume how the Story was going to end after Act 1." continued JC 619.

"The Animation, and Effects worked well. Every Game World seemed to have it's own life from Fix-It Felix Jr.'s 8-Bit Mannerisms, to Sugar Rush's Anime childishness, to Hero's Duty's Dark Apocalptic Warzone." finished JC 619.

"Now as for the Cameos, I actually thought it was perfectally balanced." stated JC 619.

"I mean I know alot of people wanted to see the Characters of these Games in Larger Roles, Heck even the Nostalgia Critic admitted he would've loved seeing the other Characters pop into the Game, and save the day." said JC 619.

"Again, I have to compare this film to Who Framed Roger Rabbit in that they were able to balance the Characters that they were given." stated JC 619.

"Think about it, Did they have Bugs & Mickey help Detective Valiant solve the Case? No they didn't, and I was sure that Donald, and Daffy Duck helped save the day." said JC 619.

"They were put into the Movie to make the Setting feel more authentic, I mean think about it, Would Roger Rabbit had been a success if they made up some Public Domain Character like Woofie the Dog or Meowie the Cat?" asked JC 619.

"I'll give these guys credit for balancing this very well." said JC 619.

"Now are there flaws in this Film?, I have only 2 Minor Gripes about it." stated JC 619.

"One is that I do feel that afew things didn't really get explained like how Turbo was able to manipulate the Game's Coding though we did see the Coded Napkin during the Credits." said JC 619.

"Along with it, Is Vanellope still having her Glitching Abilities despite being fixed is abit odd too." said JC 619.

"The other Flaw is the Moral of the Story." continued JC 619.

"I mean think about it, Ralph doesn't end up changing his Game. He doesn't become the Hero, or get's the Spotlight." said JC 619.

"I feel that the Moral to the Movie is that you shouldn't let people judge you just because of what you do in Life. I mean Ralph may play the part of a Bad Guy, but he's anything but." explained JC 619.

"That's a pretty mature lesson for Disney to shoot, and giving their track record for changing Chambermaids to Princesses, and Loners into Heroes, It's a pretty big step that I admit might go over some people's heads." states JC 619.

(Scenes from Pixar's Brave Plays)

"While this isn't really anything to effect the Review, I found it interesting that many people called Wreck-It Ralph the Pixar Movie of Disney while Brave was considered the Disney Movie of Pixar. Not suprisingly, Both Films did successful in the Box Office, and Reviews though Ralph had more favorable Reviews. Both even obtained some Awards with Brave taking home an Oscar, and Golden Globe while Ralph brought home an Annie, People's, and Critic's Choice Awards." said JC 619.

"In the end, I think this Film is Disney's Best CGI Movies, and Probably one of their Best Films yet." said JC 619.

"I'm JC 619, and Thanks for allowing me to Review once again." said JC 619.

Just then the Screen goes black as **_GAME OVER_** then appears in Red Letters.

"High Score, Put Initials Here!" announced a Voice as the Initials JOC are placed on the Screen, The Screen then shows JOC as the Number One Slot with 7,201,988 Points.

"Sweet." said a voice as it turns out that the person playing the Game is actually JC 619 who is in an Arcade.

Suddenly, JC 619 is approached by Mr. Litwak.

"Hey Congrats there on the High Score!" said Mr. Litwak.

"Well thanks there Mr. Litwak, Can I have change for a Buck?" asked JC 619.

"Sure." replied Mr. Litwak as he gave him 4 Quarters for his Dollar.

"Now to hit the Fighting District." said JC 619 as he walked away.

**THE END**

**BGM: When I can see you again by Owl City**

**Written, Edited, and Performed by JC 619**

**Cover Image by JC 619, and Done in Microsoft Paint**

**Bits Used:**

Spongebob Squarepants

WWE RAW

Superman Returns

Scrubs

Wreck-It Ralph

The Amazing World of Gumball

Paperman

Toons These Days

Street Fighter The Movie

Boy Meets World

Hey Arnold!

Futurama

The Simpsons

Alice in Wonderland (1951)

Dane Cook

South Park

Lilo & Stitch

Who Framed Roger Rabbit?

Back to the Future

The Spectacular Spider-Man

Inspector Gadget

Brave

**Anybody wanna guess which Bit is a Nod to the Director?**

(Wreck-It Ralph: When did video games become so violent and scary?)

_UP, UP, DOWN, DOWN, LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT, B,A, START_

**CONGRADULATIONS: YOU HAVE UNLOCKED A BONUS ENDING!**

(Author Fighters HQ)

JC 619 is seen with DarkPaladinmon, TLSoulDude, Hikari Ino, Jean Kazuhiza, Danny Phantom, Naruto Uzumaki, Kitten Hachi-Chan, wildrook, Airnaruto45, Lion's Edge and ShadowDJ.

"Happy Birthday JC 619." said DP as he gave JC 619 a Party Hat.

"Wow Thanks Guys, This has been a Cool Party." replied JC 619.

"Okay then, It's time for Cake." said Jean as Hikari, and Danny wheeled a Large Cake with Red Icing on it.

"What Day is Today, It's JC's Birthday, What a Day for a Birthday... Let's all have some Cake." sang his Friends.

"Okay JC, It's time to make a wish, and blow out the Candles." said Danny.

"Hmmmm... What should I wish for?" pondered JC 619.

"Philadelphia winning more Sports Championships, The Rock participating in more Matches, Wreck-It Ralph 2 existing, and being better than the First, Peter Parker coming back as Amazing Spider-Man, and not turning it into Brand New Day allover again?" wondered JC.

"Hurry up dude, We don't want the Wax to cover the Cake." said Air.

"I got it!" said JC 619.

JC 619 then blows out the Candle. suddenly a Massive amout of Red Smokes envelope the all but JC 619 as he looks around to see what's happening.

_(SUGAR RUSH by AKB48 Plays)_

The Smoke disappears to reveal a vast field of Candy Delights with Rock Candy Mountains, Cotton Candy Bushes, and a Chocolate Milk River.

"Where am I, Is anybody around here?" asked a confused JC 619.

Suddenly, JC 619 turns around to see Dahlia, Bridgette, Starfire, Cana Alberona, Tenten, Mary Jane Watson, Korra, and Morrigan in front of him, and then give him some Candy. They then pull out a Can of Whip Cream, and Spray it in JC 619's Mouth.

"Thanks, I always like to do that." said JC 619.

The Ladies then grabs JC 619, and they all jump into the Choclate Milk River.

"Wow, This is awesome! Is there anything that can make this better?" asked a Stoked JC 619.

The Ladies then look at JC 619 with an amorous look in their Eyes as they approach JC 619. Just then...

"Clear!" said a Doctor as he appeared out of nowhere, and hit a Deflibulator on JC 619.

JC 619 then snaps back into reality as he is sitting in a Hospital Bed with his pals from the Party.

"Errr, What happened?" asked JC 619.

"You tripped, and Knocked yourself face first into the Cake." replied Danny.

"Oh... You should have seen what I was dreaming about." said JC 619.

"Oh hey Huns." said Dahlia as she entered the Room.

"Hiya there, Dahl-Face." said JC 619.

"I heard what happened, It's good to see you're okay." said Dahlia.

"Yeah, Anyway, I had this dream where I was in some sort of..." stated JC 619 until.

"Sorry to interrupt, But I have afew Medical Trainees who would like to shadow me at the Moment." said the Doctor as the Trainees walk into the Room. Suprisingly, They all look like the Ladies from the Dream.

"Okay wow, Just... wow." replied a surprised JC 619.

**THE END**

* * *

Another Special done for my Birthday. Well I hope you all enjoyed it, **Reviews **are Up!


End file.
